lastremnantfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Demigod
'Please record the HP Result and the BR you are below: ' * ~1,239,073 HP, give or take a few thousand (the numbers go fast in turbo mode); PC Version, BR 83 Poophed 18:16, 24 March 2009 (UTC) * 902,386 HP on BR 143 on XBOX - Merthos 07:31, 29 March 2009 (UTC) * Between 794492 and 927732 at BR 106 on XBOX--Bixente 10:23, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Eye of life Killed him on the PC version and after hitting 'ok' on the accepting loot the game said I had received the 'Eye of Life'. Can't find anything on the wiki or on google... Just killed him on PC version hard mode, dropped this eye of life thingy, unlocked Bloodshed guild task (White Conqueror). BR 89. Twilight of the Gods Can any players confirm this drop in the PC version? Fallen's drop is confirmed, no verification that he can drop this in PC yet. Demigod battle tactics Demigod kept using bewitch whenever the morale bar was any closer to the player's side than to the foes side, until the morale bar was close to blinking red. If I happened to deadlock Demigod with three unions in such a context (after Missed Message, for instance), Demigod would use bewitch all the time. Except for that fact, Demigod may be the only flavor of the Fallen / the Lost Remnant / Demigod family that allows the player a more laid back approach (there's no time limit). Fedejico 12:42, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Tried with BR38 after clearing up the other rares to get to him with ease, failed miserably. He is much harder than the Fallen, mainly because the skills he uses are lvl II(ie Hand of God, Apocalypse, Divine Retribution). Another point was, that I couldn't use Vivification Herb to revive because I got no ingredients left for it, even though I brought 100 with me at the beginning. I tried using the 'superunion' (emmy,torgal,baulson,rush,blocter) which damage wise was magnificent - but almost every attack was hand of god II and it ALWAYS wiped out my leader; ie it would have killed Demigod in 6-7 rounds but was botched within 4!--Bixente 10:23, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Tactics against Bewitch Best way to counter Bewitch is to equip Rush with Ragna-rock Accessory which can be created for 888,888G. It has Unknown Bonus and Immunity Enthrall. It appears to have a small effect on nearby unions as well, as they appear to be likely to resist Enthrall attempts when Rush is equipped with this. Equipped union will always resist Enthrall and Bewitch will do nothing to them. Mikeyakame 09:18, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Two Twilight of the Gods in my inventory My inventory reads 2 x Twilight of the Gods, whereas the page states you can just get one. I've got one in normal mode, and one in hard mode, though. Fedejico 19:31, 12 May 2009 (UTC) I got a twilight of the gods from the Fallen - and converted to a Ragna-Rock, and got a second from the Demigod. I think the proviso should be "(as long as you do not have one in your inventory)" --Bixente 10:23, 14 June 2009 (UTC)